The Red Keep
by ProudMaryBurning
Summary: How the Iron Lady claimed the Iron Throne and the woman that goes with it.
1. Somewhere astride the figurehead

Asha Greyjoy was sitting astride the iron figurehead of the Black Wind, staring hard into the horizon. She couldn't see it, yet she knew it was right in front of her, no more than a day ahead. The Red Keep.

Around her, a thousand ships were racing towards it, led by the seastone-colored sails of her ship.

She had the numbers, she had the steel, she had the iron. She would take it, or drown.

She closed her eyes, and as she breathed in the salty wind, pictured herself sitting on the iron throne, Cersei on her knees before her, draped in silky rags that were remnants of her past, glorious days.

What a salty sight, to watch a fallen queen from above. And a beautiful one, too. She could see her nipples through the thinned and worn silk covering her chest. They were a deep crimson, from all the biting and sucking Asha had done.

Freshly fucked, Cersei was looking up to her with her green eyes, her stern and authoritarian face not having lost any of its greatness, yet a flush of shame mixed with post coital exhaustion was shading it.

Asha smiled. The Greyjoys made their own laws.


	2. Onehand on his cock,another on his heart

The fighting had been going on for three days already. Who was winning, no one was sure. But Asha was still alive, and so were more than half of her men.

The day they had reached King's Landing had been glorious. Thousands of iron men had rode their horses inside the city, screaming her name, and massacred those Lannister lions like they were kitties.

But then the Imp had showed up and organized the crimson cravens, and Asha and her men were now moving a little slower in the city, yet getting ever closer to the Red Keep.

The enemies, despite the Imp's strategies, could not hold them in one place long enough to gather their forces and push them back. The sea was everywhere, infiltrating the city through every single gap there was, drowning gates and walls and men.

Iron was slicker than gold.

Asha had struck down many men already, she had barely slept, barely ate, she just kept climbing the steep city up to the Red Keep, restless, eager.

She was fighting two men at a time now, she didn't really know how she was doing it, but her axe seemed to raise itself every time a sword came at her. Good reflexes, you know.

She blocked a struck and then jumped forward to reach one of the men's stomach with her axe. She heard him scream, and this took her by surprise since she had not yet touched him, and then she saw him fall down, an arrow stuck in his neck. She lost her balance and fell face down on the floor, grunting and panting.

The other man behind her pulled her up by the collar and raised his sword to her neck.

"Seems like I'm gon' get myself a nice little ransom, it does"

He pushed her forward with his pelvis, and she began to walk, a part of her hoping for one of her iron men to see what was happening, and another for no one to ever know about it.

The man pushed her again, and this time stayed close behind her. Asha could feel his cock in her back. She felt sick.

They went into a small greyish inn, empty except for a few bottles of cheap wine broken on the floor.

She was led to a door behind the counter, and just behind it was a staircase that went down, and the walls down there were just made of mud and sand, and it smelled like pee.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he pushed her down the stairs. She felt his cock again. "Fuck you!" she screamed, and tried to get away from his grip, hitting his legs backwards with her feet. It didn't seem to make any difference, it was even worse even, since the man now held her closer to him to keep her from struggling.

"That's it, iron girl, keep rubbing yourself on me" he said in a coarse voice. "We still have a long way to the Red Keep"

The Red Keep. He was taking her there. To Queen Cersei? Oh no, Asha couldn't be taken by her, Asha had to take her. She wanted to see her green-eyed fear, and anger, and lust maybe, after a few days of enslaving her.

"Don't want to keep rubbin', you fish smelling bitch?" said the man.

He took her hand and placed it on his trousers, right upon his cock. Asha swallowed hard as he rubbed her hand on himself. Anger was slowly mounting up within her, and as she felt his pants getting wet she lost all control. She seized the cock with her hand and held, tight, and tighter, and the man, who had been panting and grunting, started screaming and moving recklessly.

She felt his sword cutting her just under the collarbone, and as the man let his grip on her go from his pain, she dived under it and released his cock.

She turned to face him and saw his red, angry, pained face with tears straining it. He jumped at her but she was quicker : she pulled out her knife from her belt and just held it in front of her, waiting for the man to bury it into himself.

When he fell to the floor, one hand on his cock and the other on his heart, she spat at him and ran, fast, along the secret passageway she now knew led to the Red Keep. She would open the gate, and let the Iron Islanders come in through the big door.


	3. The edge of glory

Asha came out of the passageway in the dungeons of the Red Keep. She climbed several flights of stairs. Not a single guard was there. The City Watch and the Queen's men were doubtlessly outside, defending the city.

She came up in a vast dark room, with no windows except for one on the far end, through which a blonde woman was peeping outside.

Cersei.

Asha slammed the door behind her. The Queen jumped and turned to face her, at the other side of the room. She looked stunned and scared, but most of all she looked angry.

Asha smiled and walked towards her, looking at her straight in the face. Cersei held up her gaze, not moving an inch, her look daring.

When she was a few steps from her, Asha spoke.

"Your demise is near, your Grace" she said. "Will you give me the pleasure to surrender before you lose your dignity?"

"You foolish iron girl" Cersei laughed. "How can you even dare hoping to take the throne from me?"

"I am not hoping, your Grace, I am taking it. And you with it."

Ceisei laughed even louder : "And me?!"

"I do not wish to disgrace you so much as to expulse you from court. You will stay here, as a wench, to be used for my own enjoyment" said Asha sternly.

"So merciful" Cersei said with irony. "So big of you. If only you knew the ways of power, little girl…. You're just a child. Should you take the throne today, you would lose it tomorrow"

"I am the Iron Lady, woman. I know how to rule."

"You do, really, little girl? Without your little ironmen around you? It's just the two of us here, show me how you rule me. Make me flinch and I will be your wench". She laughed again, the irony in her tone titillating Asha's pride.

"Well, I have heard that you have a liking for wenches yourself, your Grace_. _Maybe your knees will flinch once I give you a taste of my iron womanhood"

"Are you offering your cunt in exchange for the Iron Throne? Sorry, child, you may have those boyish looks going for you, but it is not a fair trade. You will not sully me with the scent of your cunt"

Asha felt an itch between her legs when she heard Cersei say the word "cunt", twice.

"Do you like how I look, your Grace?" said Asha with a smile, seductively taking a few steps towards the Queen. "That would be most opportune given the use I have planned to put you to"

"I am not one to be put to use, your foolish girl"

"I happen to think otherwise. When I close my eyes, I can picture you, laying down on the floor, with me sitting on your proud face. Your mouth is wide open, just like those of the hungry little wenches you like to ride yourself. I will drench your thirst for power with my royal cum, and only then will _you _truly understand what is it to rule, and be ruled".

"The Others drink your royal cum" snapped Cersei.

At once twenty men came running at her, from a little alcove in the far left Asha hadn't seen before. They had swords, and morningstars, and Asha had nothing but her axe. She ran for the closest door, as fast as she could.

She sprinted through corridors, jumped over small gates, climbed on walls, pushed shelves on the floor, and everything that she could reach, hoping to block the way of the men behind her, but they were too many.

Finally, she saw the drawbridge separating the Red Keep from the city. She ran for it, she had to open it before she was caught, and let her men inside. She just had to reach it. Soon.

She was just a few meters away. One of the men chasing her could almost touch her.

She reached for her axe in her belt. She held it up above her head. She was just one meter away. She raised the axe higher. One man grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain. She was there. She lowered the axe on the strings pulling the bridge. It fell down.

At once she saw her men, running towards her, running past her, screaming for Greyjoy, screaming for the islands, and screaming for blood.

They literally ran over the Lannister men, flattening them on the floor, and ran inside the Keep, wrecking everything and killing everyone on their way.

She rushed back inside the castle behind them.

What a sacking it was! Piles of crushed furniture, broken chandeliers, ripped clothes, bits of glass and wood and bodies surrounded her. Asha joined her men in their frenzy. She was breaking. She was destroying. Everything that had once belonged to the Targaryans, everything that belonged to the Lannisters, she was turning into crumbles.

She would replace it all, with stone and iron, she would reshape the whole thing. There was no need for little ivory sculptures, silky gowns and platinum jewelry.

Things would be like they were supposed to be : simple and hard, plain and beautiful.

Asha watched her furious, ecstatic men. They were glorious. Finally, finally they were fulfilling their dream, the Greyjoys' destiny. Finally the Greyjoys had rebelled, and won. Asha was beyond happiness, and beyond pride.

Now she only needed to have Cersei, and the triumph would be complete. She could feel the itch between her legs again.

She ordered her ironmen to keep up the sacking and warn her immediately if they found the Queen, and ran to Cersei's chambers.


	4. The itch

Asha entered what she knew was the chambers of the Queen. She was still feeling that itch between her legs, as she thought about Cersei's liking of her "boyish looks", and her talk about the "scent of her cunt", and pictures, pictures in her head about Cersei's breasts heavy in her mouth and her soft moans and soft mound, and oh what a thrill it would be to open her legs wide and just stare at the leaking thing for hours.

When she closed the door, it sounded as though no fighting was going on outside. The walls were so richly draped with soft velvet that not a noise could be heard at all. The curtains were closed, and the candles lit out.

The Queen did not appear to be here, Asha was disappointed. Had she fled in the face of her defeat?

Asha heard a noise, soft, a whimper. It came from under the bed.

She refrained herself from laughing, and reached her hand under the bed to pull it up against the wall. Under it was no Cersei.

It was a young woman, with dark skin and black hair, trembling there on the floor, looking up at her with teary brown eyes.

"Please… don't hurt me. I am just a servant from… from the East. I have no part in Western feuds. I take no side." She had a strong accent, which indeed was from beyond the Narrow Sea.

Asha laughed, cynically. She took the girl by the ankle and pulled her on the rug in the center of the room. The girl sobbed.

"And does a servant have a name in the east?" she said sharply.

"Shae… my Lady, just Shae. " trembled the woman.

That accent… Asha felt the itch between her legs growing restless. God there was no need for such a cute little wench when she was already so horny.

"Shae… You say you take no sides. I take it that you are not faithful to Cersei, are you?"

"I know nothing, my Lady, nothing! Her Grace doesn't tell me anything, ever. She doesn't trust me"

"You wouldn't even know where she is, Shae?" smiled Asha, extending her arm to reach for the other woman's cheek, brushing it lightly.

"I… I don't… I cannot help you"

The hand that was brushing Shae's cheek suddenly slapped her in the face, hard, and then brushed her face again, running on her lips, down to her neck and ended on her breasts. Asha cupped one of the soft mounds and gently squeezed. The girl stopped shaking at once, and looked up at her with, not so much fear, but curiosity in her eyes. The itch between Asha's legs got unbearable.


	5. Untying tongues

"Now maybe your tongue is tied", started Asha, pulling Shae's tongue a little out of her mouth, brushing it with the tips of her finger. "Maybe that's why you can't speak. We could work on that, you know, improve flexibility"

Shae chuckled airily. She was not scared anymore. Asha pushed her fingers inside Shae's mouth to stop the giggling, and the eastern girl sucked on them, provoking her.

Asha felt her stomach flutter.

She felt the wetness and warmth of the other girl's mouth on her fingers, and the light pressure her tongue was applying on them, and it was all slippery in there, and sometimes she felt a lick and sometimes a bite. It was soft and dirty at the same time.

Asha's breathing was getting deeper, yet she kept her composure : "Is sucking all you can do, eastern girl? I was thinking of a more complex flexibility training."

Shae tipped her head back and the fingers slowly slid out of her mouth, red, swollen and wet, all the while looking straight at Asha.

"I know" she simply said.

Asha was nonplussed by this attitude. Women usually either jumped at her or tried to resist her. No one was ever so indifferent when being ordered to lick her cunt.

She removed her pants and underwear, and sat down on the rug next to Shae. She opened her legs to reveal how turned on she was after all the finger sucking and indifferent provocation Shae had been giving her.

The Eastern girl looked right down at her cunt, and smiled.

"Like what you see?" asked Asha, frustrated with the slowness of it all. She wanted to take the girl's head and press it on her cunt. She could feel her vagina clenching, and Shae could see too that the folds tensed up and the hole opened up from time to time. Asha would have almost begged to be fucked.

By the Drown God that was annoying! She had just wanted a quick pussy lapping before setting off, nothing too intense, just a good squirt after a battle. She had not planned this overpowering lust that was growing stronger with each second Shae was letting pass without doing anything except staring and smiling.

"What in the seven kingdoms are you doing, eastern girl?" breathed out an exasperated Asha. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I am a servant, I told you. I need to be ordered."

Asha opened her legs a little wider, put her hand in Shae's hair, and pushed her head down until it was inches away from her cunt. The eastern girl showed no resistance, and simply kept smiling, her nose almost dipping in the wetness.

"Drink, eastern girl" she ordered.

Shae's tongue came out of her mouth, soft and pink and eager. She seemed to enjoy these kinds of orders. Asha wondered if the Queen was using her as her toy too.

The iron girl moaned deeply as she felt the warm tongue running up and down the slit between her legs. The eastern girl was doing her slowly at first, and then she increased the pace, and the pressure, and Asha couldn't keep her pelvis from moving against her mouth.

The girl took the whole of her plump pussy inside her mouth and lightly sucked, and then her tongue reached up and lapped her clit, once, twice, three times, and Asha felt more cum leaking out of her hole.

She heard Shae moan. The little wench loved this.

"You like cunt juice, eastern girl?" panted Asha.

Shae moaned once more in approval, her mouth seemingly stuck to the swollen folds, and Asha gushed again.


	6. A merciful queen

"Lady Asha! Lady Asha! We found her! We found the Queen"

Shae raised her head between Asha's legs to look at the two ironmen coming into the room.

Asha was torn between frustration and excitement.

"Do we hold her at mercy?"

"We do, my Lady. Lord Bryon has tied her up to a pole in the Hand's tower"

Asha' cunt pulsed of its own accord. She affectionately brushed Shae's cum coated jaw with her thumb, kissed her on the lips, and stood up to put her clothes back on.

She followed her ironmen, almost running, her folds so swollen she could feel them rubbing against her pants, relieving her a bit of her frustration. That eastern wench had gotten her so close.

They took her to the Hand's tower. How ironic that Cersei had been hiding there.

In the bedroom, tied to a pole by the hands, laid a naked Cersei. Her legs were tied too, wide open, to the bed's feet. God she was mouth-watering. Her body was curvy and soft, her breasts creamy and firm, with hard nipples. Her pussy was exposed, hairs above the mound, none covering it, pink and plump lips for all to see, her little clit wrapped under its hood.

Five or so of Asha's ironmen were around her, laughing and joking over the perky tits, whistling their appreciation and kicking her lightly with their boots. They knew Asha wouldn't want her to be bruised.

When she entered the circle, the men stopped their tormenting. The Iron Lady smiled. The queen was there on the floor, at her mercy. Asha's frustration between her legs peaked.

"I think now you will learn to love the scent of my cunt, _your grace_" she said smiling.

She gestured her men to leave.

Then she slid her hand inside her own pants. She stroked her pussy once, twice, feeling the sticky wetness between her lips. She took out her fingers, and wiped them under Cersei's nose.

Cersei spat her disgust.

"A slow learner…" Asha observed. "I guess you need more, then".

She put her hand back in her trousers and pressed her glistening fingers against Cersei's lips, which stayed sealed.

"It is your new Queen's juices you are being offered, one should not be so stupid as to refuse them, or they might lose their heads" said Asha sternly.

"_I_ am the Queen!" exclaimed Cersei with indignation, and while her mouth was opened the dripping fingers brushed on the inside of her lips, and for a second she looked taken aback.

"Tasty, isn't?" Asha laughed. Cersei had her jaw coated by now. "So fucking tasty, that is what you are thinking right now, aren't you? Of course I knew you'd love it, but I wouldn't have expected this much enthusiasm".

Asha pointed down between Cersei's legs, which were kept open by the ties, and pointed at a spot on the floor, under her cunt.

"Look at that big stain that you made there".

A little pool of cum was indeed under her hole, and more dripping from it.

Cersei blushed, despite her own pride.

"What did you say earlier? Something like "you will not sully me with the scent of your cunt". Well it appears I have, your disgrace, and if your leaking hole is not proof enough, the blush on your cheeks is".

Asha dropped to the floor and rubbed Cersei's pussy, and it started trickling with wetness. The former Queen moaned so hard when the iron girl's finger first brushed her clit that she looked down, ashamed again. She was panting, her eyes closed, her hips slowly moving up and down.

"Can you still deny your love for my scent? You should see your own cunt, _your Grace_. So swollen, so wet, your clit so huge, your hole gaping open. I must admit I am overjoyed that you are loving this as much as me"

Asha lapped the cunt in front of her from bottom to top, slowly but forcefully. Just once stroke.

"Hmmmm… there is so much drool in there I had to swallow" moaned Asha.

"Please…" moaned Cersei.

"Please? Are you begging me, _your Grace_? What for?"

Asha's tongue stroked Cersei's pussy once more.

"Please" repeated Cersei.

Asha put a finger at her entrance.

"Yes… Yes… Please…"

Asha could only understand the pleading. Her own pussy was clenching like crazy.

"Tell me what it is you beg for, Cersei. I am a merciful queen. Maybe I will grant it to you".

At that the Queen's eyes opened again with anger.

"Fuck you" she said.

Asha slapped her cunt with the palm of her hand, and Cercei jumped with pleasure, gasping.

"Please…" she moaned again.

"Please what Cersei?"

"Enter… enter… fill… me… up" panted Cersei.

Asha slowly pushed her finger inside her. "Fuck", she heard from the queen.

Asha removed the finger, and then pushed it back ever so slowly. And again. And again.

"Fuck… fuck me" begged the Queen.

Asha thrust two fingers inside the former queen's hole, quick and fast, bending them so that they would hit her inner walls. The queen grew louder and louder with each thrust.

"Gods… Gods… Right there… Harder… The sevens… down… down... tongue… eat…"

Asha brushed her nose on the folds underneath her.

"Please… eat… Eat me… I… cum… eat… cum… please.."

Asha kept on brushing her nose ever so slightly on the clit. All the while she stopped thrusting and kept her finger inside Cersei, moving them up and down, pressing hard on her inner wall.

"Yesssssss….." grunted Cersei. "Please… clit…."

So much begging from a queen. Asha laughed. The Queen raised up her head and looked at her, half angry half lusty.

"If my hands were free I would take your fucking face and bury it into my cunt until you can't breathe" she exclaimed.

"If only, _your Grace_, if only"

"I am ordering you to lick my pussy, you iron girl"

"You are not my Queen anymore, I don't take orders from you. And you're hardly in a position even to _ask_ for a favor".

"Look at my cunt… little iron girl… look at it and tell me you do not want to eat it…"

It was almost shapeless now, except from a hard clit peeking up under its hood, waiting to be sucked. Asha was indeed eager to suck on it. Asha was eager to drink the leaking juice.

"Fuck" she said. And she lapped the cunt hungrily.

"Aaaaaah" moaned a relieved Cersei.

Asha was licking restlessly. She loved it. It was so warm, so good, so fucking hot to have Cersei's cum drooling on her tongue, to hear Cersei's little screams as she sucked on her clit, hard, as her fingers were pounding inside her hole.

"You did… good, iron girl… Good… To eat me now. … Just… when I feel like… giving. Just when I feel like… squirting."

Asha knew that Cersei was the one being tied up. She knew she was the one supposed to be at her mercy. Yet she felt completely taken over by her lust.

"I am so hungry, your Grace" she mumbled through the folds.

"Then eat, my little cum-swallower, eat"

Asha pushed her fingers deeper inside Cersei and pressed them upwards, hitting hard the inner walls of her queen. She felt them clench, and opened her mouth wide.

She felt a squirt of cunt juice filling the inside of her mouth. That was all the drowning she needed, fuck the Drowned God. She swallowed and went back to lapping the pussy in front of her. Cersei gasped, and squirted again, her hips moving convulsively against her open mouth, rubbing herself on Asha's face, spreading her cum all over it.

Asha swallowed, and swallowed, reveling in the taste, moaning, and still sucking on that pussy, not wanting it to ever stop. But suddenly Cersei jerked away, too sensitive.

The Queen's eyes were closed, and she was breathing hard, recovering from her high. Her cheeks were flushed and she wore a satisfied half-smile on her lips.

"Even when you tie me up, I get you to obey my orders, child. You do not know how to rule".

Yet the next day it was Asha who sat on the Iron Throne.


End file.
